Menyesal? Mungkin -sangat- Terlambat
by Deauliaas
Summary: Menyesal. Hanya satu kata tersebut yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanmu sekarang. Saat dia ada di sisimu, kau menyiakannya. Saat dia sudah tidak di sisimu, kau membutuhkannya. Saat kau memintanya kembali, dia bukan milikmu. / Happy Event Heart monochrome. Make your day colorful :) Mind to read and review :3


**Dedicated for SaiSaku Event : Heart Monochrome**

**.**

**Menyesal? Mungkin -sangat- terlambat © Deauliaas**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst and hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : Sai x Sakura**

**WARNING : OOC, typo, EYD amburadul dan mungkin pasaran.-.**

**.**

"_**Kadang kita ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya kita cinta atau memutuskan hubungan dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak kita putuskan hubungan tersebut," — mnyeoli27 (bebeb Adel XD /ditamparAdel)**_

**.**

**.**

Menyesal. Yup, menyesal. Hanya satu kata tersebut yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanmu saat ini. Apa? Sedih juga? Baiklah …. sekarang kau mungkin merasakan menyesal, sedih, kecewa dan entahlah apa itu namanya yang sekarang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sekarang, pandanganmu lurus ke depan, melihat sepasang anak manusia yang sedang menjalani suatu ritual yang mungkin hanya sekali dalam hidup. Ya, pernikahan. Cih, sepertinya matamu mulai berair bukan begitu? Cepat kau hapus air mata itu! Apa? Kau ingin terlihat menyedihkan dia acara bahagia milik orang ini, huh?

Ingatanmu mulai memaksamu untuk membuka memori lama tentang momen-momen indah dirimu dengannya dulu. Indah— sangat indah dan sangat berharga. Dan bodohnya, kau baru menyadarinya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu, saat kau masih tinggal bersamanya dengan status bertunangan, kau sangat ketus padanya dan bahkan kau tak pernah menganggapnya ada di rumahmu—rumah kalian. Kau menerima ikatan bukan karena kau mencintainya, melainkan hanya sebagai modus untuk menyembunyikan status hubunganmu dengan orang lain.

Jahat?

Dulu, mungkin kau menganggap ini bukan tindakan yang jahat. Tapi, sekarang kau mulai menyadari, bahwa yang kau lakukan adalah tindakan yang jahat.

Saat kau pulang dari kerja—yah, kau memang sudah bekerja menjadi direktur di perusahaan keluargamu, dia selalu menyambutmu dengan senyumannya serta sikapnya yang hangat. Tapi, kau selalu menganggapnya sebagai modus untuk menarik perhatianmu. Dengan dinginnya, kau melewatinya dan terus berjalan menuju kamarmu. Memang, saat kalian disuruh untuk tinggal bersama, kau langsung berkata kepadanya untuk tidur di kamar tamu dan dia hanya mengangguk menyetujui perintahmu.

Setiap hari dia selalu ada untukmu, dia yang selalu mengurus keperluanmu selama kalian tinggal bersama.

Pagi, siang, sore dan malam.

Dari kau membuka mata di pagi hari hingga kau terbuai dalam mimpi kembali. Kau menikmati dan menerima pelayanan dan bantuan yang dia berikan, dan kau menyukainya. Tapi, tetap saja kau anggap itu sebagai modus basi miliknya.

Dan saat kau melihat dia sudah pulang dari kampus—tempat dia melanjutkan pendidikannya sekarang, kau berniat untuk membicarakan pembatalan ikatan pertunangan antara kau dengan dirinya, karena kau ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius—pernikahan, dengan kekasihmu yang sekarang.

Namun, langkahmu terhenti, saat kau mendengar suara laki-laki dari arah pintu masuk. Kau mengintip dari balik dinding yang memisahkan ruang keluarga dengan ruang tamu. Hatimu bagaikan tercubit saat kau melihat dia tertawa dengan wajah merona menanggapi gurauan—yang menurutmu tidak lucu, dari seseorang yang kau kenali sebagai teman dekatnya. Ya, dia Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan langkah cepat kau memasuki kamarmu dan membanting pintunya. Entah mengapa, kau menjadi sangat kesal melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depanmu tadi.

Malam pun tiba, kau mulai membicarakan hal yang telah kau rencanakan tadi siang dengannya. Kau terkejut. Dia hanya menggapinya dengan senyum yang kau yakini bahwa itu senyum palsu, karena kau dapat melihat matanya yang telah digenangi oleh air mata dan tinggal menunggu genangan itu jatuh. Kemudian, dia berdiri dan berucap—

"_Arigatou, Sai-kun. Atas kesempatan yang kau berikan kepadaku. Kesempatan melayanimu, kesempatan mencintaimu dan kesempatan untuk tinggal bersamamu. Jadi, kita besok harus membicarakan ini kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san kita bukan? Baiklah, oyasumi, Sai-kun."_

Dan dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, baru sekitar 7 langkah, ia berbalik dan berucap kembali,

"_Sayonara and Aishiteru, Sai-kun."_

Kau hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan senyum palsumu. Karena tak mendapat tanggapan yang memuaskan darimu, dia pun berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kau hanya mengendikkan bahumu dan menyandarkan bahumu pada sofa. Namun, perlahan kau mencengkram dada bagian kirimu. Sakit, namun ada sedikit rasa hangat.

Esoknya, setelah kau dan dia membicarakan tentang hal semalam kepada orang tua kalian berdua—yang mendapatkan respon tak baik dari pihak orangtua, kau kembali pulang ke rumahmu. Ya, sekarang rumah ini menjadi rumah milikmu seorang, karena seseorang yang sebelumnya juga tinggal di sini telah pergi meninggalkanmu.

Meskipun orangtua kalian telah melarang keputusan tersebut, kau terus memaksa mereka dan berhasil. Dengan satu syarat, kau tak boleh menyesalinya dan kau setuju. Kau meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanmu tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang baru kau sadari maksud dari kata menyesal dari keluargamu. Ya, menyesal karena telah melepaskannya. Menyesal, karena telah menyia-nyiakannya. Menyesal, karena telah membuang kesempatan yang telah _Kami-sama_ berikan padamu. Menyesal, karena sekarang dirinya telah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan, dengan adanya suara sorakan dari para tamu, serta tepuk tangan yang meriah, seakan menjadi dering berakhirnya harapanmu untuk memilikinya.

Bunyi tepuk tangan terdengar nyaring di gendang telingamu. Seakan dinding-dinding gereja ini memantulkan suara itu dan itu terdengar … _mengejek_.

"_Omedetou ne_~ Sasuke-_san_ dan Sakura-_chan_."

"Huaaa! Sakura-_chan_ku sudah menikah sekarang!"

"Bwaahahaa …. selamat ya~ Sakura-_chan___dan _Teme_ …. segeralah berikan kami semua—teman-temanmu, keponakan yang lucu-lucu~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini, otakmu kembali membawamu ke dalam samudra memori yang penuh rasa penyesalan.

Satu bulan. Dua bulan. Tiga bulan. Kau merajut kasih dengan kekasihmu yang sekarang. Kau berkata,

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

Dan dia hanya membalas, _"Aku juga."_

Kau mengernyit bingung. Tumben sekali dia menjawab seperti itu. Dan sejak saat itu, kau mulai menancapkan rasa curigamu padanya.

Hingga suatu hari—yang merupakan puncak kecurigaanmu, kau telah memergoki kekasih yang selama ini kau sayangi—dan yang kau anggap terbaik serta setia, sedang berciuman dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal. Saat kau menghampiri mereka, kau terkejut bukan main mendengar jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru kau ucapkan padanya,

"_Maaf ya. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Aku lebih suka bersama dia. Jadi, kusarankan kau agar kembali saja pada __**mantan tunanganmu**__ yang dulu,"_

Kau murka mendengar jawabannya saat itu dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dua minggu sesudah itu, dengan membuang semua harga dirimu jauh-jauh— yang memang tidak beda jauh dengan besarnya harga diri seorang Uchiha, kau datang ke rumah **mantan tunanganmu** demi memohon— lebih tepatnya mengemis cintanya kembali. Memintanya untuk kembali merajut kasih denganmu.

Namun, apa daya. Niat baikmu malah menghasilkan sebuah berita buruk yang disampaikan keluarganya dan akhirnya membuatmu terdampar di tempat ini sekarang— gereja tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan antara—

—_**Haruno Sakura **_dan_** Uchiha Sasuke**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**A/N :**

**Hahaa-_- berakhir dengan gajenya rupanya~ Maaf kalo memang jalan ceritanya aneh dan rada-rada … Yah~ begitulah /plaak /dibakarpenghuniFFn**

**Euung~ apa fanfic ini melanggar peraturan event? Mudan engga yaaa~ *mulut komat kamit***

**Ohoho … pasti kalian banyak -banget- menemukan sesuatu yang kurang mengenakkan di fanficku yang satu ini-_- ini sebenernya udah lumayan ada di laptop ternyata owo)/ dan nemunya pas aku lagi ngubek-ngubek file kerjaan dan pantes aku nyari-nyari ngga ketemu XD /dor (dokumennya nyasar ceritanya-_-v) terus aku edit sana sini dan TADAAAAA~ jadilah fanfic ini.**

**Mekipun gaje bin aneh bin ajaib, masih adakah yang mau ngereview :3 /kibasinbulumata /nak**


End file.
